


Midnight Snack

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Ana Surana - Sad Mages Worldstate [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: (but not in a really kinky way), Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food, Kitchen Sex, Men Crying, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: When Carver wakes up in the middle of the night hungry, Surana joins him for a different kind of snack.





	Midnight Snack

There were times when Carver hated being a Grey Warden. Sure, it was nice to finally be out of his brother’s big fat shadow, and protecting the world was a noble goal he could get behind. He had even come to terms with the corruption flowing through his veins, with the early death, with the nightmares plaguing his nights and the headaches that followed them. But this? This was infuriating! Waking up in the middle of the night was bad enough, waking up with an empty stomach was a bloody nightmare. After his joining, Stroud had told him the feeling would stop eventually, that he just had to go through a short period of adjustment. It was true, he had felt better. At least for a while. Every now and then, however, he would wake up with an intense craving for anything even remotely edible.

He walked with determination through the dark halls of the Vigil towards the kitchen. At this hour, everyone but a few guards was already sound asleep. The kitchen staff would not rise before a few hours when it would be time to prepare the residents’ breakfast. Carver couldn’t wait that long. He would have to help himself through the pantry then, hoping he would find something that wouldn’t require any preparations. He  _ could _ cook when he wanted to, mind you. But his churning stomach kept reminding him just how much in a hurry he was tonight.

He quickly found a loaf of bread and a bottle of wine to wash it all down. There was no leftover from supper. Not only did Grey Wardens eat a lot, but the Warden-Commander had given clear instructions not to waste any food. Leftovers were often divided among the servants or handed out to those in need.

Sitting down on a chair by the table, Carver took a small bite out of the bread. It was a little stale but still good enough to eat. He chewed slowly, careful not to take too much at once for fear of choking on his food. Surviving the Blight only to be killed by a lump of stale bread, that would be something his brother might laugh at. 

Closing his eyes in relief at the sensation of food going down his throat, he let a soft moan escape him.

“Am I interrupting something?” a teasing voice rang in front of him. Carver’s eyes snapped open. He stopped chewing, his mouth still half full. “I can come back later if you need some privacy.”

“Ana!” He felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he swallowed the last bit of bread that remained in his mouth. “What are you doing here?”

“The same thing you are apparently,” she said, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

Looking around the kitchen for something other than stale bread, Ana found an apple, tucked away behind a sack of potatoes. Carver suspected she had hidden it herself at some point for an emergency like this one. She slumped down next to him and poured them both a glass of wine.

A delicious shiver ran down his spine at their closeness. She had that effect on him, even with droopy eyes and long messy curls falling over her shoulders. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and yes, maybe he was a little bit in love with her.

“So… Come here often?” she asked in an exaggerated seductive tone.

He almost choked on his wine as he started laughing at how cheesy that line was.

She lightly punched his shoulder. “It's as good a conversation starter as any, you know.”

“If you must know, it happens every few weeks. Usually for a couple of days.”

“Maybe you should eat more at dinner,” she suggested. “Or we could see about having food brought to your room.”

“Thank you, but it's not worth the trouble,” he said, taking another small bite out of his bread. “Does it happen that often to you too?”

“Not really.” She shrugged. “To be honest, I'm not really hungry. I just have trouble sleeping sometimes.”

“Oh? Then you won't mind if I take this?” he teased her, grabbing the apple.

“Hey! That's mine!”

“Is that so? Why don't you try and take it back.” Getting up from his chair, Carver took a massive bite out of the fruit and raised his hand just out of her reach. She tried to take it from him, but her small size made her efforts pointless. “You're adorable,” he chuckled as she started jumping up and down.

Her eyes narrowed into two angry slits. “I'll show you adorable!”

Without any other warning, Ana grabbed his collar to pull him down to her level and crushed her lips against his. It took him a few seconds to comprehend the situation. It wasn’t an innocent kiss like they had shared on a few recent occasions. It was hot and lustful, the kind of kiss that sent fire through his entire body. He felt her tongue slowly tracing the outline of his mouth, tasting the apple juice on his breath. His lips parted and Carver found himself kissing her back with as much passion, completely forgetting the fruit’s existence.   
  
A small whimper escaped his mouth when Ana pulled away, breaking their embrace. She looked at him with a smug smile on her face before raising her hand and sinking her teeth into the coveted fruit. Carver caught the juice running down the corner of her mouth with his thumb, tracing her lower lip until she parted it for him. Slowly, very slowly, she rolled her tongue around his finger. Her eyes, shining with something primal, never broke contact with his. His cock twitched inside of his breeches as he started imagining that tongue rolling up and down its length. 

He crushed those tempting lips with his mouth again, pressing his body against hers, trapping her between him and the table. She gasped in surprise before wrapping her arms around him. More than anything else, he now hungered for her. His entire body hungered for her. He wanted to know if the stories he’d heard from Isabela were true, if Ana truly wailed like a shriek when she peaked.

Carver stepped away before he crossed a line. “Do you want to… Can I-?”

“I want you, Carver. All of you, right here, right now,” she said longingly. “I don't want to wait any longer, but if you'd rather-”

He stopped her mid-sentence with another passionate kiss. Maker, he had waited so long for her to say that. And for her, he could have waited an eternity. She was the kind of woman who was worth waiting for. 

Ana let the apple drop on the table, the fruit no longer the object of her desires, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Carver's shaking hands travelled under her shirt. He brushed his fingers against her warm skin and felt it shiver under his touch. Ana took the damn piece of clothes off in one swift motion, revealing a pair of small breasts, tips pointing up with arousal.

Carver took a step back, his heart jumping in his chest. His eyes lingered on her naked form, on her breasts, on the numerous scars covering her skin from top to bottom, before moving back to her face. “Maker, you're so beautiful,” he breathed, his mouth going dry.

She gave him an impatient look that said “ _your turn_ ”. In his excitement, Carver fumbled to undress, his shirt getting stuck halfway over his head. Ana let out a loud laugh as he tripped over his own feet and nearly fell backwards.

“Do you need help with that?”

He answered with a frustrated groan and ripped the blasted thing in half.

“Was that supposed to impress me?”

“Did it work?”

“Maybe,” she admitted, biting on her lower lip.

Drawn to each other like magnets, they meet again in a heated kiss. Carver's hands found their way back to her body, tracing the small curves of her breasts with his fingers, brushing her scars with a light touch. He followed the long pale lines down her stomach. He caressed every inch of her, committing to memory the parts that made her shiver and going back to those that rewarded him with gasps of pleasure. His mouth soon replaced his hands, trailing kisses down her jaw, leaving small teeth marks at the base of her neck. He lingered over her breasts, his lips closing around her pink, hard nipple. He rolled his tongue around it with surprising gentleness, alternating between licks and suctions, sometimes delicate nips, before moving on to her other breast. Soft, pleased moans filled his ears as he repeated the motion a few more times.

He dropped to his knees as he went further down her body until he reached her navel. Hands shaking with anticipation, Carver untied the laces of her breeches and quickly pulled them out of the way. Ana was left naked in front of him, at his complete mercy. He could barely hear her heavy expectant breaths over the sound of his heart thumping in his chest.

“Can I?” he asked her, lifting his head slightly to gauge her reaction.

She answered him by parting her legs in front of him, offering herself to him. Instead of going straight for her jewel, however, Carver started kissing the inside of her thighs. He slowly brushed his lips up the right one first. Then he did the same with her left leg. He did it a few more times, sometimes adding teasing kisses to her mound, before she twisted her hips eagerly.

“Carver,” she groaned in frustration.

He chuckled. “Why so impatient?”

He complied nonetheless. Hands on her thighs, holding onto her firmly, he started with soft kisses, slow and calculated, purposefully avoiding her swollen nub. He slipped his tongue between her wet folds, making her gasp with pleasure. On instinct, she reached down with her hand to relieve the aching need between her legs. Carver quickly grabbed her wrist before it could reach its intended destination and pinned her hands against the table.

“Carver… Please…” she begged between heavy breaths.

She wiggled under him, trying to position herself in front of his mouth. With a smirk, Carver finally gave her what she was asking for. He worked his way up, offering her a long, painfully slow lap along her folds with the flat of his tongue. He gave her clitoris a small, featherlike peck. Ana squeaked at the touch. Pleased by her reaction, he started to suck on her sensitive spot, more sweet little noises emerging from her lips. 

“Sweet Maker,” she moaned.

He tipped his head back slightly to look up at her. “Actually, I'm still Carver,” he told her with a smug smile.

“Shut up and make better use of that wagging tongue of yours.”

“Aye aye, Commander.” 

He resumed his exploration of her, flicking his tongue over her clit in small circles. Propping herself on the table, Ana wrapped her legs around his shoulders, mewling to the steady rhythm of his laps. She grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep him in place, her other hand moving up to her breasts, fondling them gently. Her loud moans echoed through the room as she came undone. She collapsed onto the table, her fingers digging into the edge, knuckles turning white.

“Carver!” she cried out, her back arching in pleasure, her thighs tightening around his head.

Satisfied, he kissed his way back up her body, only stopping when he felt something cold and wet falling over his naked shoulders. He frowned, looking up at the ceiling. “Wait, is that…? Is it snowing?! Inside the kitchen?!”

Ana jerked upward, untangling herself from him. “Maker’s hairy balls! It's me, I'm sorry!” she groaned, hiding her face behind her hands. “This kind of things sometimes happens when I get too emotional.”

“Does it always happen when you…?”

“Mostly when it's been a while. I should have warned you.”

Carver pulled her hands away from her face and replaced them with his own, cupping her cheeks with tenderness.

He offered her a comforting smile. “I think it's cute.”

“You'll find it a lot less cute if you freeze to death.”

“Well then, maybe we should find a way to raise the temperature.”

He leaned in and brushed his nose against hers in a gentle invitation. Ana curled her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands slid down his naked chest until they found the laces of his breeches. She untied them with one quick expert tug. A long sigh escaped him as the painful restraint fell down to his ankle, his erection practically jumping out like a cat on a prey.

Ana brushed his cock delicately with her long fingers. Her touch, almost too soft against his hardness, felt like fire on his skin. She was looking at him with a wicked grin on her face that only made him want her more. She was teasing him like he had teased her before, and she was loving every second of it. 

He kissed her again. An excuse, really, to press his entire body against hers and lean into her touch. A whimpering sound escaped his throat, begging her for more than a soft caress. The hungry look on her face only grew more pleased as she curled her fingers around his shaft into a firm grip and started stroking it in a slow motion, smearing precum along the length. Carver gasped, feeling himself getting harder with every single stroke.

His mouth went back to work. He trailed wet kisses along her jawline, up her neck… Ana shivered when he reached her ear, the tip twitching when he teased it with a small flicker of his tongue. 

Carver kept his hands busy with loving touches. A delicate brush along her arms, over the swell of her breasts… He gently massaged them, rolling her nipples between his fingers, before slowly sliding his hands further down her body. He rubbed her clitoris in small circles with his thumb, entering a tentative finger, then another, into her wet folds. He felt her melting under his touch, her breathing quickening against his face.

Her lips brushed his briefly. She trailed light kisses down his chin before letting her tongue travel along his neck back to his ear, sending chills through his entire body. “I want to feel you inside of me,” she purred before nibbling his earlobe for maximum effect.

A shudder of anticipation rose inside him. Carver guided his cock toward her wet folds and pressed the head tentatively against her slit. He let out a low growl as he worked himself inside of her gently. Maker, he had forgotten how good it felt. How good  _ she _ felt, warm and tight around him. He rested his head on her shoulder, catching his breath as he waited a few seconds for her to adjust to his size. 

She chuckled against his ear. “You okay there, little giant?” 

_ Maker's fucking breath!  _ That woman was going to be the death of him, teasing him as if he was still that inexperienced boy she met at Ostagar. But he would prove her wrong soon enough. Carver slipped his tongue inside her wicked mouth, pulling her into a fiery kiss, as he slowly slid out of her before diving in deeper. Ana rewarded him with a series of sweet moans as he rocked his hips back and forth against her in a steady rhythm. She moved with him, pushing her hips upward to meet his.

He whispered her name into her ear like a prayer, his own name echoing in broken syllables between her ragged breaths. She pressed her fingers into his shoulder. Her arms tightened around him, bringing him closer to her, pulling him deeper inside of her.

“Harder,” she hissed, her warm breath tickling his ear. 

Carver grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back so that he could look at her flushed face. Her eyes were half closed in raw lust. Sweat was trickling down her face and clinging to her lashes. She smiled blissfully, her lips swollen by their frenzied passion. Gripping her ass firmly to keep her steady, Carver slammed his hips against her. She cried out his name, her fingers digging deeper into his shoulder, leaving little red crescent marks into his flesh. He kissed her again, nibbling on her bottom lip. Quickening the pace, he thrust in and out of her like an animal, hitting a spot deep within her that brought her closer the edge. Their bodies, slick with sweat, seemed to melt together, becoming a single entity. He wasn't sure where he ended and where she began anymore.

Their breaths became heavier, louder. The table groaned dangerously under their weight in rhythm with each of Carver's frantic thrusts. Together they created a concerto of moans and grunts, filling the air with the sounds of their bodies clashing against each other. 

The world dissolved around them, time and space forgotten in the heat of their passion. Ana was shaking with ecstasy, her folds clenching around him in waves of pleasure. He could feel his own release getting closer — so very close — when the kitchen door opened to reveal a sleepy Nathaniel Howe.

“Sweet flames of Andraste! What is wrong with you?! Don't you have a bedroom?!”

The lovers froze in shock. Ana, still coming down from her orgasm, buried her face in Carver’s neck, muttering for the Maker’s mercy. Carver and Nathaniel stared at each other in horror. Embarrassed beyond measure, he pulled his throbbing cock out of their Warden-Commander. The wet sound that accompanied his movement — loud in the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them — sent Nathaniel running out of the room with surprising speed.

Shit, this wasn't how Carver had wanted their night together to end.

Deciding it would be best to leave before another incident occurred, he bent down to pick up his discarded clothes. He’d finish himself off in his bedroom. But Ana stopped him with a kiss. Then another, pushing him in her former place against the table. Her mouth ran down his body until she found herself kneeling in front of him, her face at the level of his still very hard cock.

“What are you-?”

She brushed her index finger against his lips to quiet him. “Let me take care of you.”

“But what if-?”

“Shhh…”

She moved her tongue along the length of his cock in a painstakingly slow lap. Once. Twice… Before finally taking him into her mouth, one hand stroking his length, the other massaging his balls. The sight of her, the great Hero of Ferelden, on her knees, sucking his cock, her tongue rolling around the tip, almost seemed like a dream. By the Void, he  _ had _ dreamt of this before! But those were nothing more than a young man's fantasy, visions that had always left him frustrated. Never had he thought they would come true. Dreams, though, had never felt this good.

Her eyes, glinting with lust, locked onto his. Staring into those hypnotic silver irises, seeing her like this, her cheeks flushed, her reddened lips sliding up and down his…  _ Maker! _ His cock twitched inside of her mouth before he had time to warn her. He tilted his head back, his body going taut as he came with a low, guttural grunt. Ana didn't flinch. She swallowed every drop, licked him clean.

“Maker…” he breathed.

She released his cock with a wet  _ plop _ sound. “My name’s Ana, in case you've forgotten,” she teased him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

He stared at her like an idiot, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, as she licked her lips in delight. Maker, she was so beautiful. How did he manage it? How did he get the most beautiful woman in all of Ferelden - in all of Thedas - to fall for him? He was nobody. Worse, he was an awkward nobody, and she was one of the most important people in this Age. The Maker was probably laughing at him from his golden throne. How ironic that he had escaped his brother's influence, only to fall in love with the famed Hero of Ferelden. But Ana was different. She didn't outshine people. She helped them find their path in the dark. Where his brother had cast a long shadow over him, she bathed him in light.

“Is something wrong?” she asked him, her face taking on worried features.

Carver helped her stand up and cupped her flushed cheeks into his hands. He gazed into her eyes, looking for an answer to his unspoken questions.

“I… That was…” He hesitated, growing quiet as he found himself unable to come up with the right vocabulary to express his feelings for her. His mind still recovering from his climax, he kissed her instead. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers, the taste of him still lingering on her lips. He poured all the love he felt for her into that kiss. All the passion, tenderness and affection he could muster. 

Taking a deep breath, he rested his forehead against hers, a peaceful smile on his face. He took her small hands in his, brushing her fingers with his thumb. “Is it stupid of me to wish this moment could last forever?”

“Not at all.” Her breathtaking smile returned to her face. “I feel the same way.” 

There was something in her eyes, something he had never seen in anyone else before. She looked at him like he was the most important person in the world and, just for a moment, Carver believed it. He didn’t notice the tears that had started rolling down his cheeks until Ana swiped them away with the gentle brush of her thumbs.

“I'm sorry, this isn’t-”

“Carver, don’t apologize, it's all right.”

She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him into a warm hug. He leaned into her, eyes closed, letting his face rest against her neck. Her hands stroked his hair with tenderness as she peppered his cheek with affectionate kisses.

He took a deep breath, getting drunk on her sweet, musky scent. “I want to make it clear that those are tears of happiness.”

“I know.”

“We should go back to bed before someone else walks in on us.”

They slowly put their clothes back on. Carver cringed at the sight of his ruined shirt. What had seemed like a good idea at the time now made him feel like an idiot. There would be no fooling the men on guard tonight as to what had just occurred between the two of them. The entire Vigil would know about it by tomorrow morning.

“You could pretend you were attacked by a wild animal if it bothers you so much,” Ana suggested in a mocking tone.

“Isn't that what actually happened?” he teased back.

“I'm not the one who ripped off your shirt, smartass,” she pointed out. “Although, I've been dreaming of doing it for some time.”

“Oh? You've been dreaming about me?” he asked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

She slipped a finger under the hem of his breeches and tugged him closer to her. Her gaze swept down his body seductively, locking on the trail of hairs disappearing below the line. “Let's go before I rip off your breeches and you have to walk through the entire keep completely naked,” she said, biting on her lower lip.

He let out a light laugh. “Something you would enjoy a great deal, I bet.”

“Oh yes! So don't tempt me.”

Her long fingers intertwined with his, Ana guided him in silence through the long corridors of Vigil’s Keep to her personal quarters. And while the guards gave Carver strange looks as the two of them walked past them, none dared make any comment in front of the Warden-Commander. 

Carver smiled. Tonight, he really liked being a Grey Warden.


End file.
